Promesa de amantes
by Al Shinomori
Summary: -Hitsugaya San – su voz era casi audible, lo suficiente como para captar la atención del joven shinigami y darse cuenta que se dirigían a él las palabras de Matsumoto – ¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado? – / Toshiro x Matusmoto


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Lo que me pertenece es la idea de las historia.**

_**Título: **Promesa de amantes_

_**Autor: **Al Shinomori_

_**Pareja:**Toshiro x Matsumoto_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedicada a todos los seguidores de esta pareja.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo único<br>**_

**-Ahhhh-** soltó un profundo suspiró, lo suficiente, para captar la completa atención de su capitán, la verdad era que llevaba días distante y perdida en sus pensamientos, no era raro en Ella evadir sus obligaciones, por lo general huía del trabajo y tenía una habilidad única para deshacerse de éste. Le miró de reojo, algo pasaba con su teniente, algo muy extraño.

Con pereza paseo su mirada sin vida, clavándola en la ventana, miró atreves de ésta como si algo interesante pudiese llegar a pasar, tenía días experimentando una sensación de vacío en su pecho, una punzada cerca de su corazón le hizo reaccionar y luego sin mucho interés paseo sus ojos por todo el despacho, se encontró con la mirada entre curiosa y preocupada de su capitán, encogió sus hombros y volvió a suspirar. La situación era agobiante y asfixiante, no era característico de Ella tener tal actitud, al contrario, Ella era una persona que difícilmente guardaba silencio, por algo siempre sacaba de quicio a su responsable y comprometido superior. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, el ambiente se torno tenso y de alguna manera abrumador, Ella seguía sin decir ni una palabra.

**-Matsumoto, ¿te pasa algo?** – preguntó el capitán de la décima división.

Silencio… no hubo una respuesta por parte de la castaña.

Aquella nula respuesta incomodo al capitán, no era que le preocupara lo que le pasara a la mujer, simplemente… ya se había acostumbrado a su peculiar personalidad, siempre tan brillante, tan comunicativa… en pocas palabras extrovertida y expresiva.

**-¿Me dirás que te ocurre? -** preguntó un ya desesperado joven.

La mujer le miró, clavó su vista con desgana y formuló una pregunta que no era esperada por el más joven capitán de los shinigamis.

_**-¿Qué es el amor?**__ – _dijo la pregunta como si no se tratara de algo con importancia.

El capitán entrecerró sus ojos, esperando la broma cargada con sentido de humor, característico de la sub-capitana. Le repaso con la mirada, la expresión de su rostro no cambio, pocas veces Matsumoto hablaba con ese tipo de seriedad, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no pensaba que esta tuviera una respuesta difícil, tal vez complicada, pero no difícil.

Rangiku esperó la respuesta a su pregunta, Ella misma meditaba en la definición que expresaba un concepto abstracto, se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá, después de todo parecía que su pregunta no tendría una respuesta inmediata. _– __**Y si el verdadero amor se encuentra poco ligado al enamorarse **__– _se dijo en silencio la castaña. - _Ella había creído estar enamorada hacía ya mucho tiempo_ – volvió a suspirar, ahora, de manera inconsciente _– __**Te fijaste en el hombre equivocado **__– _le reprochó su conciencia; parecía que el amor no estaba hecho para Ella. Sonrió con tristeza.

Hitsugaya le miró atentó, _- __**¿Qué le pasaba a Matsumoto?**_ – No perdía detalle de Ella, sus lindas facciones la hacían ver en ese instante, en el que se encontraba pensativa _– __**hermosa**_– le ganó la palabra su conciencia; arrugó su nariz a disgusto por ese tipo de pensamientos poco propios de Él. La mujer que le acompañaba en el despacho merecía su total respeto. Rangiku era una mujer que sabía tomar las cosas con seriedad en el momento oportuno, sin siquiera saber de dónde Ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo con su madurez. Cuando se necesitaba de un buen consejo, Matsumoto sabía siempre que decir, aunque algunas veces pareciera que sólo podría bromear y darle poca importancia al trabajo. Le vio suspirar y sonreír_**– ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esa mujer?**_– Se preguntó en silencio sin apartar la vista de su exuberante figura _- ¿Acaso había formulado una pregunta en voz alta, al aire?-_ En algún momento llego a pensar que Matsumoto realmente le había hecho la pregunta a Él.

El silencio seguía siendo el único participante activo de aquella conversación, Cómo si aquello pudiera denominársele como una conversación, siguieron ambos, capitán y subcapitana, enfrascados en sus pensamientos, hasta que una vez más la castaña hablo.

**-Hitsugaya San** – su voz era casi audible, lo suficiente como para captar la atención del joven shinigami y darse cuenta que se dirigían a él las palabras de Matsumoto – **¿Alguna vez ha estado enamorado? –**

Toushiro frunció el ceño, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, ese tipo de asuntos íntimos no los comentaba con cualquier persona, de hecho no los comentaba_ – __**Matsumoto no es cualquier persona **__– _le reprochó su conciencia, tuvo que reconocer que su conciencia tenía razón, la castaña le había demostrado que era persona leal, aunque le costara trabajo creerlo podía llegar hacer discreta, una persona de fiar, una mujer a la que le podía confiar su vida.

Rangiku le miró clavando su grisácea vista en su capitán, había querido encontrar una respuesta a su primera pregunta y había formulado otra pregunta que parecía más complicada de responder, casi se burlaba de sí misma, al no recibir ninguna palabra por parte de su superior, hizo por levantarse de su asiento, tal vez un relajante baño, en su tina, con agua tibia, le haría recobrar sus ánimos, no era el fin del mundo, sólo había tenido un tropiezo, con nombre… Gin Ichimaru. Ella sólo necesitaba hablar, que alguien la escuchara, desahogarse, de manera lucida, sin necesidad de unos tragos, con la sangre limpia, sin gotas de alcohol que le hicieran llorar y sentir que la vida se le fuera en sus lágrimas.

Cuando Hitsugaya le vio incorporarse en el asiento, comprendió que la mujer realmente esperaba una respuesta a aquella pregunta y al verse ignorada prefería marcharse.

**-Matsumoto, ¿A dónde vas?** – más que una respuesta, el capitán lo que esperaba era impedir que la mujer se marchara.

**- ¿Acaso importa?** – dio por respuesta otra pregunta.

El joven shinagami entendió que la mujer no tenía deseos de entablar una conversación con él, parecía que la subcapitana no tenía ánimos de encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que hacía unos minutos le había formulado.

**-Si –** el capitán entrecerró sus ojos – **esperaba que escucharas lo que tenía que decir –**

**-Ya no es necesario** – la castaña caminó a la puerta para salir del lugar, necesitaba caminar y que con cada paso que diera esta asfixiante frustración y dolor desapareciesen. Su personalidad no era de la manera en que se reflejaba en ese momento, su esencia era vitalidad pura y jovialidad.

**- No seas inmadura** – comentó el joven de cabellos plateados **– el saque no ahoga los problemas –**

Las palabras de aquel hombre aprisionado en cuerpo de adolescente le cayeron como balde deagua fría en la cabeza **-**_** ¿Qué demonios le importaba a Él lo que Ella hiciera con su vida?**__ – _quiso gritarle en ese instante, la oración interrogatoria sólo quedo en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras le habían podido, se quedo quieta, frente a la puerta como tratando de encontrarle algo nuevo e interesante, sonrió irónicamente, había decidido que escucharía lo que el capitán de la decima división tenía que decir, giró su rostro de medio lado, mirándole por encima del hombro y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa.

El joven capitán se quedo sin palabras al ver que la castaña se recuperaba, su reitsu se había elevado ligeramente mostrándole que la mujer frente a Él se encontraba viva, sin duda era una mujer especial.

Rangiku se giró cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y mirándole provocativamente le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, recargo su espalda en la puerta esperando que el joven frente a Ella empezase a hablar.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, aquella actitud por parte de la subcapitana no le era de mucho agrado, tragó saliva, ¿Por qué demonios no la dejo irse?, ¿Por qué tenía que haber abierto su boca? Lo que Matsumoto hiciera con su vida no tenía por qué importarle o ¿sí?

Entrecerró sus ojos esperando que el shinagami empezara hablar, su paciencia empezaba agotarse, verdaderamente era escasa, después de todo si habría conversación entre Ellos, sobre temas que nunca en su existencia se imagino compartir con su superior y a pesar de ello tuvo que reconocer que la idea se le antojaba agradable y deliciosa, verle ahí delante de Ella buscando las palabras adecuadas para dar respuestas coherentes y creíbles a sus preguntas, quiso soltar una carcajada en ese momento. Sin embargo, no lo creyó necesario, suficiente tenía ya Hitsugaya intentando hablar para sumarle una burla por parte de Ella, debía reconocerle al hombre su buena voluntad, por el hecho de impedirle su huída, al pensar que ahogaría sus penas con alcohol le daba todo el mérito, sonrió para sus adentros. Y en ese momento, le miró de otra manera, el capitán de la decima división, aunque con su estatura de un metro treinta y tres, era atractivo, sus fríos y verdes ojos eran profundos y amenazadores, podría estar dispuesta a perderse en ellos si él se lo permitiese, sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando aquellos irrespetuosos pensamientos, seguro que a su capitán no le gustaría enterarse de lo que Ella se había permitido pensar de él en ese instante.

La miró curioso, seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas, maldijo por lo bajo sus acciones, no podía ser vulnerable frente a su subordinada, aunque, en dicha ocasión tomaría su relación más de amigos que de otra cosa, Matsumoto se había convertido en su brazo derecho, se había ganado el título de amiga a pulso. Había llegado a pensar que después de Momo chan no encontraría a ninguna persona digna de su confianza, ni mucho menos de su amistad. Pero, la mujer frente a él, ni siquiera Él se dio cuenta en qué momento se había ganado su respeto, admiración y ¿afecto?. La castaña era una mujer sensual y extremadamente atractiva, que la mayoría de las veces le sacaba de sus casillas, pero que de igual manera le ayudaba a sobrellevar el trabajo y su condición como Shinigami y la responsabilidad que conllevaba el ser Capitán. Eran un equipo, definitivamente, se necesitaban el uno del otro, se complementaban a la perfección, dos piezas de un rompecabezas que embonaban con facilidad, a pesar de las diferencias. Ahora entendía que aquellas diferencias habían hecho más solida su relación de superior y subordinada, un hombre y una mujer de intereses completamente distintos, como el sol y la luna, el día y la noche, ambos necesitan siempre él uno del otro, sin el sol la luna perdería su brillo, sin el día no abría noche. Como el fuego y el hielo, el fuego derrite el hielo y el hielo derretido acaba con el fuego. Sin embargo, ambos quemaban con la misma intensidad. Y le miró de otra manera, hermosa y sofisticada, esos hermosos ojos grises que le contemplaban con mirada pérdida, como mirando a la nada, pero el reflejo de su figura en Ellos, le convenció de que era a él a quien observaba con detalle. Le vio mover con brusquedad su rostro y le habló.

**-le escuchó capitán** – descruzó sus brazos y camino hacia donde él se encontraba **– ¿Qué es aquello que tiene que decir? – **

El capitán tragó saliva. Él y su bendita boca, le hubiera dejado ir y así de fácil terminaría con el asunto de las curiosas preguntas.

**-Parece que le comió la lengua el ratón** – comentó la castaña mirando divertida al joven **– Tan decidido que se encontraba y ahora… - **

**- Ya basta** - soltó Toshiro – **No digas tonterías** –le miró de reojo – **no seas insolente** – frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, al parecer la subcapitana ya se sentía de mejor ánimo, sólo había pasado por un mal rato.

La chica soltó una carcajada – **Disculpe Hitsugaya Sama, es sólo que …** - dudó un poco en terminar su comentario, ya que más podía perder – **cuando adquiere esa pose se ve tan guapo** – dijo sin pizca de vergüenza.

Toshiro se sonrojo al escuchar lo que Rangiku le decía, esa mujer lograba hacerle perder la postura y tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo, le atraía la sensualidad de aquella castaña, ya hacía un tiempo. **– No digas tonterías** – volvió a repetir.

**-Si no tiene más que decir** – encogió sus hombros **– me voy** - sonrió sintiéndose mejor – **Gracias por escucharme** – cruzó su mirada grisácea con la esmeralda de Él - **Es usted un buen confidente** – le guiño un ojo poniéndose de pie –

Él se le quedo mirando unos instantes que parecieron eternos para la subcapitana. Ella se merecía las respuestas **– A lo que preguntaste puedo decir que si y describo Aquello no como una emoción, si no como una acción** – le dijo serio.

-**Entiendo-** no se sorprendió de la respuesta dada por el joven de cabello blanco – **pensamos de la misma manera **– comentó soltando un suspiro – **aunque a veces nos equivocamos al conjugar –**

Hitsugaya entendió perfectamente a que se refería la castaña con sus palabras. Ella tenía razón, muchas veces la acción no era correspondida.

**Entonces creo saber que es el amor** – caminó hacia la puerta **- Es una promesa** – dijo en voz alta Rangiku.

Siguiendo la conversación el capitán de la decima división completo la idea – **En nuestro caso** – clavó su vista en una fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, una tomada recientemente donde se veían los capitanes del Gotei 13 y sus subcapitanes, ahí estaban Ellos dos, Matsumoto con una pose seductora mirando a la cámara y Él con el ceño fruncido molesto por la actitud de la castaña - **Una promesa de dos amantes cumplida después de la muerte – **

**-Tiene usted mucha razón** – girando el pomo de la puerta desapareció tras Ésta.

Fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Notas de la autora: **Este fic lo escribí el año pasado, soy nueva en esta sección. Estaré subiendo one shot de mis parejas favoritas. Ya después subiré dos o tres fics largos de todas las parejas que me gustan, en su mayoria poco seguidas en el fandom español. A escepción del IchiRuki que la mayoria seguimos._


End file.
